Angel
by acuteparanoia
Summary: Sequel to Tangled please read it first...


A/N: I don't own the characters or the song. This is a sequel please read Tangled first...

* * *

Sequal! Please read Tangaled first...

* * *

A N G E L

flashback

song lyrics

* * *

_Christmas is just around the corner and the Potter's home is filled with the delicious smell of cookies and pastries, which Mrs. Potter and I made, while James and his father were out choosing a tree. This is the first Christmas I will be celebrating, without my parents and sister. I know they are going out of their way to please me this holiday, but I enjoy it. They are all too kind to me, my surrogate family, now. _

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed as she entered the den.

Lily covered her mouth and looked around. The mantle had garland on its edge with lights intertwined in it, and tall red candles lined it along with cards they'd gotten from other families and their friends.

The seven foot tree was lit with colorless lights and decorated with gold, silver and red ornaments, and tiny angles. The tree topper was a beautiful large angel with a white and gold dress. Over the bottom step and the window seat was a bundle of mistletoe and on the back of their over sized tan couch was a red and green quilt. A crocheted green blanket lay on the softly cushioned window seat, beside the tree.

She wiped small tears from her eyes and hugged the Potter's, "Thank you; you have truly made me realize I can have Christmas, with out my family."

"Well I believe that my work is done. The cookies are in the tin, and the tree is up and decorated. I'm going on up to bed." Mrs. Potter said, "Are you coming dear?"

"Right behind you!" Mr. Potter smiled as he chased his wife up the stairs.

Lily laughed as she watched the couple, still madly in love disappear. She looked over at James who was staring out at the snow. The nineteen year old standing there had been working all day to make this a spectacular Christmas for her, and he looked tired.

She stood beside him and watched the snowflakes hit the window and melt.

"Lily…." He said, gently kissing her forehead, "good-night…." He reached the stairs before finishing with, "I wanted this to be a happy Christmas for you."

Later on Christmas Eve, after everyone had gone to bed, an alert came for all Aurors to go to the Ministry, that there had been a terrible accident, at an orphanage. Mr. and Mrs. Potter left, waking James and Lily, who automatically went down stairs to wait in the den for them.

Dumbledore apperated into the den along with the minister and a couple other Aurors who told them the Potters were murdered by Voldemort.

Lily began to sob and James stared into the roaring fire, as they were left alone to grieve. Lily took James into her arms and held him, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For that break that will make it okay,

There's always some reason to feel not good enough.

_I pulled James closer and let him cry as I ran my fingers through his disheveled black hair, and the other hand over his back. He did it for me, so to return the kind gesture, I'm doing it for him. I was crying because I lost my second family, I know personally that it's harder the first time, so I put my pain aside to tend to his. _

James looked up at the young woman holding him close, "Thank you."

Lily smiled and wiped his eyes, "I know how you feel, and I'm just returning a favor."

His lips connected with hers and they stood there by the window seat, beneath the mistletoe, locked in an obsessive kiss. James pulled from her stocking above the fire place a small box.

"Lily Evans, I know this probably isn't the most romantic time to do this, but I was planning on doing this in the morning in front of family and friends. But, seeing as I more than likely won't get the chance….will you marry me?" he asked nervously.

Lily nodded as he slid a silver diamond encrusted band onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him vigorously.

And it's hard at the end of the day,

I need some distraction,

Oh beautiful release,

Memory seeps through my veins,

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe,

I'll find some peace tonight

_Dear sweet ecstasy! Oh I love him! I LOVE JAMES POTTER! The only problem is I don't have any family to attend, and neither does he, friends may be all that show up, plus our former professors. Oh, I'm going to be a WIFE…what luck? And to think, nearing three years ago I hated him. Now, I realize that is a lie. _

James lay asleep on the over sized couch, Lily snuggled close, her head on his chest, gazing at her ring. He grunted as he dreamed and said, "Damn it, Sirius! You didn't have to punch me that heard!"

Lily snickered, and drew circles on his chest with a finger. He smirked and pulled her even closer with his strong arms.

"Happy Christmas, Lily!"

"Happy Christmas to you too, James. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever, but what about you?" James replied.

"Oh, I haven't been able to sleep much anyway, but I did take a little nap." She smiled.

James wiggled himself into a sitting position and pulled her into his lap. Staring into her eyes seemingly trying to find the hidden truth, he pushed her red bangs behind her ears, and kissed her forehead. "You've had it rough. Go on up to bed, and when I finish with whatever it is Dumbledore wants me to do, I'll come back and get you, and we'll open presents and go stay where the old man puts us."

"But I'd rather go with you; I don't want to stay here alone." Lily whined.

"I figured you would want to, but the house is under a series of safe spells, and who knows what the Deatheaters have done to the floo net work." James replied to her as if she were a child.

"Don't baby me, Potter! I've lived on the streets, I haven't any parents, my sister has disowned me, and you won't let me go to Hogwarts. One of the safest places I've ever been to." Lily argued sternly.

"Fine, but I don't want you to leave Dumbledore's office." James ordered.

Lily thought carefully about this and nodded. She kissed his neck, rubbing a hand over his stomach. James grasped her taut bottom, as she straddled his hips. His boxers began to tighten and sliding his hands beneath her gown he rid her of her under garments. For the second time, James slid smoothly into her. The sensation made Lily whimper euphorically.

In the arms of an angle,

Fly away from here,

From this dark cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear,

_I don't think I remember ever feeling that way, especially not with the events that had just occurred. James' bare chest against my own, his arms around my waist and his member still throbbing inside. I don't want to move. _

_What ifs still race through my mind: what if I get pregnant, what if he doesn't want children, what if something happens to us. _

_I rest my head on my hands, and watch him sleep. _

Dumbledore stood as the two entered his office. He looked them over closely, making the two feel a centimeter tall. Whatever he knew wasn't good, and they didn't truthfully want to stick around to find out. The wizened man smiled at them and said, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Headmaster!" James laughed, "What did you call us here for?"

"Well I brought you here to tell you that…I thought you would like to finally join the Order of the Phoenix."

"Yes!" Lily blurted, before giving it any thought.

"Lily? Are you positive you want to do this?" James asked.

"Why not, they murdered both of my families and I want to have justice for it."

James only smiled at her actions, now. She was a determined girl, and there was nothing he could do to change her, and he didn't dare to. 'The headstrong girl he knew since his first year, the girl that he wanted, the one who stood up for others that he wronged, the woman that made him a man, was finally going to be his forever.' She thought as she glanced at the ring on her finger, when she signed the list of members.

The men left to go retrieve Sirius and Remus. Lily sat in a squishy chair beside the fire and began to dose and dream:

Her hair was in curls and had flowers placed strategically in it. Her sister hugged her neck and her parents kissed her cheeks. She nervously smoothed over a silken white dress and proceeded in walking down the white linen covered isle, her father at her side gliding towards James.

Sirius, and Remus, and Peter behind him, and her friends from school waiting in the place of the brides maids. Reaching James she notices that blood was pouring from behind his boutonniere, it was stabbed through his heart.

"Hey, Lily, I'm back. Are you okay, what's wrong?" James asked getting on his knees to look up in to her face.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said, as he whipped the tears from her eyes.

You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort there,

_A mental break down is nigh and it will be over a wedding that wont be considered mine, but everyone else's. The colors are dreadful, the gown is awful, someone told the newspaper the when and wheres and they are coming. Nothing will be the way I wanted it, so much for a girl's fantasy wedding becoming reality. _

_Lovely, consoling James, he has tried for the past two weeks to cheer me up, telling me it will be fine and that the caters are old and don't know what is fashionable, but today caught sight of the dress, as I was putting it away and asked if I was seriously planning to wear it. Then brought out this horrid orange, tangerine, looking thing, and proclaimed it to be his suit for the wedding. _

_This is now the time we take matters into our own hands._

Lily sat at the Potter's kitchen table, writing letters to the guest, telling them the wedding would be held in Hogwarts' Great Hall, and that it would be small. And not to say anything to the paper, that it was a safety precaution Dumbledore had requested. James sat at the fire talking with Dumbledore, asking him to get the elves to make refreshments after the ceremony. Then Sirius to buy robes for them all, in which he would later reimburse him for, but Sirius laughed saying it would be his pleasure.

The next day Lily went to the great hall and with Minerva's help, decorated the Great Hall with white. From the fold out chairs to the candles floating in the air, it was now perfect. The ceremony was lead by the friar and was short. Only the people they wanted there were there and it was pleasant.

Photographs were taken: Lily and James, Lily and her friends, James with his, and then the whole group.

_James and I have discussed that if we ever have children we would dub Sirius their godfather, Remus would have been my choice, because he seems more mature, but James finally confided in me that Remus was a werewolf, and wouldn't be able to be around anyone one specific night of each month. And truth be told no child should ever be alone, not that Remus would ever neglect anything, but safety does become and issue. Peter, well the largest responsibility he seems to have had in his life is remembering to bathe everyday, so this is why our decision led us to Sirius._

"James…how long do you think this will last?" Lily asked as he turned off the light and got into bed.

"What?"

"The war."

"Oh, well, I suppose until Voldemort is caught or disposed of." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"That made me feel loads better." She said mockingly.

"Sorry." He kissed the back of her neck. "Two years tops."

Lily rolled to face him and kissed his jaw. "I think we need to go into hiding…"

He stared through the dark at her. She kissed his lips before going on, "We're going to be parents."

"Really, oh, wonderful! How long have you known?" He asked excitedly.

"I've known for two days, but couldn't ever get to you, to tell you. I've been noticing the symptoms since I missed my last cycle." She answered.

James smiled and held her tighter. "Hints the twenty questions?"

"Exactly. I just want her to be safe." Lily said.

"And what makes you think that it is going to be a girl?" James asked indignantly.

She smiled and nuzzled his neck and mumbled, "Because they are ten times easier to understand than boys."

He snorted, "Bollocks!"

_We have been moved into hiding in a lovely house in Goddric's Hollow. Dumbledore has made certain that we were well hidden. James has appointed Peter secret keeper after a long discussion with all of them. His reason was that he did depend on Remus and Sirius more, so he really should give him a turn. I personally think it was because Sirius was going into hiding, himself, and Remus, well I'm not certain why Remus wouldn't go through with it. _

_Well, to James' delight we had a boy. Harry James Potter, he's close to five months now, and looks so much like James. I do believe that he was the best thing to come from such pain though. James is a wonderful father; I found him one early morning, in the sitting room asleep on the sofa with Harry on his chest. He told me that I looked so tired that he got up with him so I could sleep. _

_Such a dear, and the next week he and Sirius were in the floor showing him pictures of quidditch. Oh yes, I am getting a strong feeling that that boy is going to be exactly like his father. The prophecy is now getting to the both of us. As the days go on I see James getting more nervous and paranoid. He never wants me to leave Harry in a room alone. We both know that Voldemort has ways of getting to people; I guess it is only a matter of time before he comes for us. _

_Honestly, when I found out that our son and the Longbottoms' son were born around the same time and either of our families could be the ones attacked it gave me chills and I cried. The Longbottoms are such good people. A thing in the back of my mind tells me that something is up, that there is a rat somewhere in the Order of the Phoenix. _

So tired of the straight line and every where you turn,

There's vultures and thieves at your back

And the storm keeps on twisting,

You keep on building the lie,

That you make up for all that you lack,

"Lily, take Harry and run. I'll fight him off!" James shouted.

Lily ran and barricaded herself and Harry in his room. James held Voldemort off for a few minutes. Then it wasn't long until the door to the room burst open and Voldemort was standing there laughing his high cold mirthless laugh.

"No, kill me but not my baby, not Harry." Lily pleaded.

He laughed again, "Stand aside woman!"

"No, I won't let you kill my baby!" She argued.

"Avada Kadavra!" He sang and like a song that was played too many times.

And with the green flash of light and a shrill scream Lily fell to the floor beside little Harry's crib, her green eyes blank and lifeless.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort sang again, but he finally met his demise in that small boy, and his soul and was ripped from his body.

It don't make no difference,

Escaping one last time,

It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh

This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees,

_I could see everything that was happening. My body lay on the floor; Voldemort was ripped from his body. And I could do nothing but watch as my young son lay in his crib crying for someone to tell him everything would be alright. James came to the door and placed his ghostly hand on my ghostly shoulder, and we stood over our son until we heard someone scream out our names. _

_Sirius ran inside and looked over James' body, then shook his head and proceeded straight to the cries of Harry. He wrapped Harry in his blankets and left the house. Sirius was a blessing in my eyes at that very moment as I watched him care for Harry on the lawn outside. _

_Then to my horror Hagrid came to take Harry from the ruins of our home, and upon finding him with Sirius, told him he'd come to get him upon Dumbledore's orders. He took the wretched motorcycle and Harry to my sister's home. Where we looked over him until Petunia found him that morning. _

In the arms of an angel,

Fly away from here,

From this dark cold hotel room,

And the endlessness that you fear,

You are pulled from the wreckage,

Of your silent reverie.

You're in the arms of the angel,

May you find some comfort here.


End file.
